starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops quotations/Mission Pack Three
Loading Screen After a lengthy investigation, Nova discovered that General Davis, a respected figure in the Dominion, is also the leader of the Defenders of Man. In this role, Davis was responsible for indoctrinating Dominion ghosts, including Nova herself, and orchestrating feral zerg and Tal'darim attacks against civilians. Though publicly loyal to Emperor Valerian, the general believed her actions would undermine his position and eventually remove him from power. When Nova revealed her findings to the emperor, she expected him to order Davis's assassination. But he had other ideas. In the ensuing argument, Valerian insisted that they follow his own plan. Alone aboard the Bucephalus, Valerian then contacted Davis, and told her he intended to step down as emperor of the Terran Dominion... In the Enemy's Shadow Before Mission Nova has learned the disturbing truth of her time with the Defenders of Man, and now she has the evidence needed to bring them to justice. But Valerian has ordered Nova to wait and trust in his plan... which involves stepping down as emperor of the Dominion. (General Davis looks over a picture of herself with Arcturus Mengsk) *'Defenders Adjutant:' Psi-emitters have been augmented by technology recovered from the Moebius Foundation... If discovered, it will trace back to Valerian Mengsk. *'Valerian:' I've accepted that my father is beyond redemption and must be removed from power... *'Davis:' Yes? *'Defenders Officer:'' The emperor has arrived, general. He wants to make his announcement soon. *'Davis:' Does he? We'll be watching closely. If anything goes wrong, your orders are to kill that boy... *'Horner:' There's not much time left, emperor. *'Valerian:' I know. Everything must go exactly as we discussed. Davis's forces will be focused on my security escort, expecting us to try something. You need to infiltrate the facility while they're distracted, Nova. *'Nova:' I've got it covered. *'Valerian:' Take Davis into custody and bring her to the balcony before the end of my speech. Then I'll announce her arrest to the Dominion. *'Nova:' She's not going to go quietly. *'Valerian:' She won't have a choice after this. Nova, I'm counting on you. *'Reigel:' I've been running scans on Davis's compound. Unfortunately, their security appears to be quite thorough... *'Nova:' That's why they're sending me. *'Reigel:' Indeed... Davis's communications have revealed that she'll be watching the speech from inside her office. However, you will have to take a long route through the compound in order to reach her. *'Nova:' So it's either stealth or full force. I'll gear up accordingly. How do I get inside? *'Reigel:' Patrols are light in the sewers located below the building. You should be able to infiltrate the area without too much trouble. *'Nova:' No trouble at all... *'Reigel:' You will not be needing the assistance of your army in this mission, Nova. Newscast *'Lockwell:' After a long silence, Emperor Valerian has announced a press conference on the core world of Vardona. This follows his evacuation from the Korhal Palace due to rising tensions during a protest. Some people believe the emperor is running from his responsibilities while others feel his departure is the first step to a peaceful resolution. We await his statement for more details. The Mission *'Nova:' I'm in. *'Reigel:' Head toward these coordinates. They'll lead you into the rest of the compound. *'Nova:' All right. I'm counting on you to be my eyes down here. *'Reigel:' There's an interesting energy reading coming from this room. Take a moment to investigate it, if you can. *'Defenders Scientist:' Bye then! And don't forget to set the locks on that new visor before you leave. *'Defenders Scientist:' He told me to lock up then left the door wide open! *'Nova:' Hmm. It's a visor. I should be able to control one of the Defenders pretty easily with it. *'Reigel:' I get the feeling you've done this before. *'Defenders Thor:' Um... Where's the mechanics bay? *'Defenders Scientist:' The other way! You broke something again? *'Reigel:' Wait-There's a laser detector ahead of you. I believe a flashbang grenade could disable it. (If flashbangs equipped) *'Nova:' Seems likely... or I could use this visor to get one of the Defenders to do the job for me. (If no flashbangs equipped) *'Nova:' I don't have any. But I bet this visor will get one of the Defenders could do the job for me. (Send dominated enemies to fight at first laser) *'Reigel:' Using your enemies against each other... An elegant solution. (Nova walks into first laser) *'Reigel:' This is a covert mission, Nova. Try not to be so reckless, hm? (Defenders forces trip a laser) *'Defenders Trooper:' Sorry... I wasn't paying attention back there. *'Defenders Trooper:' Just... just, uh... testing the system. *'Defenders Trooper:' That was a false alarm. I as nowhere near it a second ago! *'Reigel:' A sensor drone is near your position, Nova. You can destroy it, or keep your distance. *'Reigel:' You may need some additional equipment as you move forward, Nova. I've planted a storage locker near your current position. *'Nova:' I'm starting to think you're sneakier than I am. *'Reigel:' You're almost out of the sewers, Nova. The exit is just ahead. (If thor is moved to the repair bay) *'Defenders Thor:' Can I get some repairs now? Don't ask me how it broke. *'Nova:' Ok, I've reached the inside of the compound. *'Reigel:' General Davis is still in her office. She's not taking any chances until the speech is finished. Two security rooms are monitoring the door's locking mechanism. You'll need to get to them and override the controls before the emperor finishes his speech. *'Nova:' On it. *'Reigel:' Here are the locations of the security rooms. Good luck, Nova. *'Nova:' I'm going to need it... *'Reigel:' The military research division here was well funded. My scans show they might be storing equipment in these locations. *'Nova:' That's worth looking into. *'Reigel:' These sonar drones are armed with EMP technology. Take caution not to disturb them, Nova. *'Nova:' No kidding. (Find Delta Emblock and Pierce) *'Nova:' No... Not both of you. *'Delta:' Your equipment isn't standard, agent. *'Pierce:' You aren't one of us... are you? *'Nova:' I wish I could help, but there just isn't time. *'Reigel:' The Dominion will send a rescue team as soon as you've finished here, Nova. (Find the first security room) *'Nova:' I see the security room, but I can't get into it. *'Reigel:' Try controlling the guards who are already inside, then. (Deactivate first security room) *'Nova:' There, one of the control panels is set. Now for the other one. (Find the second security room) *'Reigel:' Here's the second room. You know what to do next... (Deactivate second security room) *'Reigel:' Davis's office is open. You are clear to make the arrest. *'Nova:' Wait... There's a psionic presence there. It seems familiar. (Approach phase reactor suit) *'Reigel:' I've detected something in your area, Nova. I believe it's a suit. *'Nova:' That sounds like it could come in handy. (Acquire phase reactor suit) *'Nova:' You should see this thing, Reigel. It's really impressive... *'Reigel:' Do test it out when you have the chance. (Approach special ordinance) *'Reigel:' Davis's forces were conducting advanced weaponry tests in this sector. Let's have a look at their findings, shall we? *'Nova:' Can't wait. (Acquire special ordinance) *'Nova:' Reigel, I've gotten ahold of the advanced weaponry, and there's a lot of it. *'Reigel:' That's what I was hoping for... (Approach Davis's office before security rooms) *'Reigel:' Davis's office is still on lockdown. You'll need to visit both of the security rooms to open it. (Find secret room) *'Adjutant:' Sit comfortably in a lotus position. When you breathe in, count to 10. Breathing out, count to 12. Imagine clouds, angels, the sun, and bunnies on your feet. Giggle internally and let your soul light shine. You are beautiful. You are meant to be in this world. You are not trash. Love yourself. Hug yourself. But don't let anyone see. *'Nova:' Is this weapon meant to be a gun or a sword? I think it's both! (When discovered) *'Defenders Trooper:' We have a security breach, send reinforcements. *'Defenders Trooper:' Open fire! *'Defenders Trooper:' Kill her! *'Defenders Trooper:' Take out the ghost! *'Defenders Ghost (male):' There's our enemy. *'Defenders Ghost (male):' I see her! *'Defenders Ghost (female):' Engaging target! *'Defenders Scientist:' Help! There's someone here! (Enemies lose sight of Nova) *'Defenders Trooper:' Enemy's gone. *'Defenders Trooper:' Hell, she's gone already. *'Defenders Ghost (male):' Target lost. *'Defenders Ghost (female):' Damn, she's out of range. (Mind control a scientist in the compound hallways) *'Defenders Trooper:' Everything alright over there? *'Defenders Scientist:' Of course. Everything's great! I think... (Alert while cloaked) *'Defenders Trooper:' Someone's here! *'Defenders Trooper:' There's a ghost here! Report to command! *'Defenders Trooper:' What was that? *'Defenders Trooper:' Find the enemy! *'Defenders Ghost (male):' I sense something... *'Defenders Ghost (male):' Security's breached! Stone Fight (Approach final room) *'Stone:' I knew I'd see you again. *'Nova:' Stone... What happened? *'Stone:' You deserted me and sided with the Dominion to murder your former comrades. Guess I'm next. *'Nova:' They've altered your memories. This isn't you... *'Stone:' We are who we choose to be... And you chose this. *'Nova:' Damn it. I'm going to have to get him out of the way. *'Nova:' I don't want to kill him, but I'll have to weaken him until he can't fight anymore. *'Reigel:' That seems more than fair under the circumstances. (First phase cycle) *'Stone:' You were the best of us, Nova. Why betray us? *'Nova:' It was your idea, actually. *'Stone:' More lies! (Use indoctrination visor on Stone) *'Nova:' He's resisting the visor, but it's costing him. More of this, and he'll fall. (Defeat Stone) *'Nova:' He's down... Reigel, you have to send someone to help him! *'Reigel:' Of course, for now you should focus on Davis. (Nova enters Davis's office) *'Nova:' Davis, the emperor has requested your presence. *'Davis:' And if I refuse? *'Nova:' You won't. After Mission Nova has successfully infiltrated Davis's compound and has placed her under arrest. Once Valerian reveals the evidence of Davis's crimes and her leadership of the Defenders of Man at the end of his speech, the Dominion can at last return to peace. Dark Skies Before Mission *'Valerian:' The Dominion has always had a strong leader. Stepping into my father's role was challenging, and I often relied on others to support me. As General Davis did, when the Defenders of Man began spreading disinformation about my response to the zerg attacks. I take these allegations seriously. My administration has completed a thorough investigation of the Defenders of Man. The truth is, they used psi-emitters to incite the feral zerg to attack, and they have executed unprovoked strikes on the protoss as well. Our evidence is undeniable, the evidence we recovered was issued by none other than General Carolina Davis. She is hereby under arrest and charged with treason against the Terran Dominion. I look forward to announcing the trial date shortly. (Tal'darim attack the city) *'Valerian:' Get everyone out! *'Alarak:' Ah, the Defenders of Man... So this is your little base of operations. The Tal'darim will wipe you from the face of this world! *'Davis:' You could have prevented this, if only you'd listen... *'Alarak:' You have fulfilled your purpose, terran. These pests will die in agony, just as we agreed. *'Nova:' No, that wasn't the deal! *'Alarak:' Leave, or you will perish with them. *'Valerian:' Our enemies outnumber us on both sides. We need more forces to hold this city against the Tal'darim! *'Horner:' Several Defenders of Man squadrons have contacted us, emperor. It seems the lower ranks weren't aware of real Davis's agenda. Your speech opened their eyes and they will fight the Tal'darim with us. *'Valerian:' That's a start. We can rely on their outposts to hold the frontline for a time while we focus on getting our reinforcements ready. *'Nova:' I'll join them. I can keep the Tal'darim scattered on the edges of the city - away from our bases. *'Reigel:' We should also deploy liberators and siege tanks to strengthen our positions. And perhaps an SCV or two for repairs... *'Valerian:' You always think of everything, Reigel. We're going to need all of it to get through this. *'Reigel:' We'll be able to construct battlecruisers on our next mission, Nova. I've developed upgrades for them, if you're interested. Newscast *'Lockwell:' Dominion officials have declared Vardona is in a state of emergency after protoss forces began attacking the planet. Emperor Valerian and several high-ranking officials are caught in the crossfire. The emperor was revealing evidence against the Defenders of Man, and their alleged leader, General Davis, when the protoss struck. The Mission *'Horner:' Enemy forces are moving down the central streets in these locations. Additionally, I've summoned the Dominion Fleet to help us, but it'll be some time before they arrive. Once they're here, our battlecruisers will have no problem blasting through the Tal'darim. Until then, you've been cleared to build your own. *'Reigel:' We already have the plans. First, we must construct a fusion core, then the ships themselves will require a vast number of resources. *'Nova:' Never thought beating Alarak would come cheap. *'Horner:' Tal'darm immortals are advancing on our position. They'll carve through our forces unless we stop them! *'Nova:' Leave it to me. *'Horner:' I've ordered the Defenders of Man to build up their fortifications in the side streets. The Tal'darim will probably strike these areas soon. Your support would be welcome, Nova. *'Nova:' I'll be there. *'Reigel:' My scans show Tal'darim void rays gathering for an attack from the left. *'Horner:' The Tal'darim's attacks are intensifying. Our outer defenses won't last unless we permanently station reinforcements there. Should the perimeter fall, the protoss attack forces can converge, and we'll have a hell of a fight on our hands. *'Reigel:' They'll also destroy the Dominion research center in this vicinity. I heard they were on the verge of a breakthrough. *'Nova:' I'll do my best to keep it safe. (Research center destroyed) *'Reigel:' There's nothing left of the research center now, Nova. At least the scientists evacuated in time. *'Reigel:' Be careful, Nova. More enemy void rays are flying in from the right side! *'Alarak:' Nova... why are you helping these vermin? *'Nova:' There are innocent people here - you already know that. You just don't care. *'Horner:' Nova, the first squadrons in the Dominion Fleet have arrived, and will begin supporting our defenses. Our ''Gorgon''-class battlecruisers are particularly effective against heavy resistance. Give the call, and I'll command them to clear an area. *'Horner:' A group of immortals is approaching he central entrance to our base! Call down a Gorgon if you can, Nova! *'Reigel:' Take caution. Wrathwalkers are coming in from the right side. *'Horner:' More wrathwalkers are moving to intercept our forces! *'Horner:' The remainder of the Dominion Fleet has reached our position, emperor. *'Valerian:' At last! Ensure they fill in the weak points in our defenses. You should also transfer General Davis to one of the brigs. She must be kept under maximum guard, no matter what happens. *'Horner:' Of course. I'll see to it. (Outer defenses destroyed) *'Horner:' Our outer bases have been overrun! We need to get more defenses in place quickly! *'Ji'nara:' You have defied Highlord Alarak again. Such stupidity, even for a terran. *'Nova:' Ji'nara? I guess Alarak won't fight his own battles. *'Nova:' Is she finally gone? *'Reigel:' I don't think so. But there are still more Tal'darim attacking... our fight has not ended. *'Reigel:' Numerous Tal'darim void rays have set a course for our position... *'Nova:' I'll deal with it. *'Ji'nara:' This whole time, Alarak has been testing me. I will not fail! *'Reigel:' Ji'nara is leading the rest of the Death Fleet toward us, Nova. *'Nova:' We'll finish this - one way or another. *'Horner:' Tal'darim casualties are high. We've forced them to accept defeat. *'Valerian:' There were losses on our side as well. Recall our ships, Horner. We need to get back to Korhal. *'Horner:' Hm. One of our ships isn't responding - the Medusa... They had Davis in custody there... *'Reigel:' My scans show the Medusa has already left orbit. *'Valerian:' Then she escaped... Return to your ship, Nova. We have much to discuss. After Mission Together with the Dominion and defectors from the Defenders of Man, Nova has repelled the Death Fleet's attack on Vardona. But Davis has taken advantage of the battle's chaos to escape from custody. Now Nova must track her down and bring her to justice once and for all. End Game Before Mission *'Alarak:' I do not take kindly to betrayal, terran. You've made a powerful enemy today. *'Nova:' So have you. *'Alarak:' Have I now? Your hubris is quite entertaining. *'Nova:' Don't come back. *'Valerian:' Nova, the Tal'darim are warping out, but the damage is done. Now it will be even harder to convince the people that aliens are not a threat. *'Nova:' That's why the Defenders of Man attacked the protoss in the first place. Davis will go to any lengths to gain public support, no matter how may innocent lives it costs. *'Valerian:' Those were my father's tactics. Davis will answer for this, Nova. Track her down and bring her in to stand trial for her crimes. *'Nova:' Bring her in? We tried that. It didn't work. There's only one way to stop her. *'Valerian:' No. I have publicly declared that Davis is to stand trial in a court of law. Bring her back alive, Nova. *'Nova:' Yes, emperor. *'Reigel:' Nova, our orders are quite clear. *'Reigel:' It's been hours since we lost contact with the ship Davis was on. But here's a distress call from the Cerros Shipyards - a Dominion vessel is firing on the rest of the fleet... *'Nova:' It's her. Get us there quickly. *'Reigel:' The Cerros Shipyard is a strategic point for the Dominion. Gorgon battlecruisers are repaired here after taking damage in combat. The shipyard's coordinates are classified, but Davis is aware of them, and the top ranking Defenders still support her. *'Nova:' But what is she planning on doing? *'Reigel:' It looks like she left her ship to activate the Xanthos. It's an experimental war machine with an array of heavy assault weapons. *'Nova:' She's going to use it to finish off the fleet! Valerian can't hold on to the Dominion without these ships. How can I take it down? *'Reigel:' The Xanthos features prototype armor plating that will repel direct attacks. But if you target its weapons individually you can bring them offline and force her retreat. The Xanthos will be vulnerable to attack while it's repairing. They'll likely retreat to a secure area during the process. Breaking through their fortifications and striking then is your best chance to destroy it, Nova. *'Nova:' Of course. It always comes down to me... Newscast *'Lockwell:' After a grueling battle, the Dominion military has defeated the protoss invasion fleet on Vardona. Eyewitnesses claim many of the Defenders of Man fought alongside the Dominion, indicating that their loyalty may have returned to the emperor. However, General Davis has escaped custody, and Dominion officials are offering a reward for any information on her whereabouts. The Mission *'Reigel:' The Xanthos is currently located here, Nova. Admiral Horner has positioned his forces around the docked battlecruisers. Also, I thought it would be useful to listen in on the Defenders' communications again. *'Davis:' Prepare to move out. We will die for Arcturus before we serve his murderer. *'Defenders Officer:' General, it appears we have company. It's the ghost who escaped. *'Davis:' Of course it is... We'll handle her. *'Defenders Ghost:' Nuclear arsenal operational, general. *'Davis:' Good. You are authorized to strike the enemy. (Xanthos almost ready to move out) *'Davis:' Move the Xanthos out to strike a Gorgon shortly. *'Davis:' Ready another attack. We're already taken too long... *'Davis:' We need to assault another Gorgon soon. That ghost will use any delay t her advantage. (Xanthos moves out) *'Reigel:' My scans show the Xanthos moving towards a Gorgon. Get ready to counter it. *'Reigel:' Davis is navigating the Xanthos towards a Dominion Gorgon. *'Davis:' Execute a strike now. Valerian has no right to command his father's fleet! *'Reigel:' The Xanthos is getting into position for an attack, Nova. *'Davis:' We cannot wait any longer. Launch another offensive. *'Davis:' There isn't much time. Head to a Gorgon! (Flamethrower/railgun comes online) *'Reigel:' Its weapons array is powering a flamethrower and an armor-piercing railgun. (Fighter bay comes online) *'Reigel:' They've activated a new bay capable of deploying air superiority fighters. (Xanthos retreats first time) *'Davis:' Head back for repairs. We'll return with greater firepower. *'Reigel:' The Xathos is vulnerable, Nova. But you'll have to fight your way to it. (Xanthos retreats subsequent times) *'Davis:' That's enough! We need repairs. *'Davis:' Turn back! Our weapon systems are failing. *'Davis:' We're taking too much damage. Fall back! *'Davis:' Return to safety. We'll renew the attack later. *'Davis:' Our weapons are down. It's time to go back. *'Davis:' Retreat for now. The Xanthos must be repaired. (Hyperion arrives first time) *'Horner:' Nova, this is Hyperion actual. We're readying an assault on the Defenders forces guarding the Xanthos. *'Nova:' Sounds like a party. I'll bring some reinforcements. (Hyperion arrives subsequent times) *'Horner:' I'm leading another charge against the Xanthos. You're welcome to join in, Nova. *'Horner:' We're setting a course for the Xanthos, Nova. Hope to see you there. Horner: Admiral Horner here. My ship is returning to the frontlines. *'Horner:' Hyperion inbound. We're ready to see some more action. (Hyperion times out) *'Horner:' That's all we can take. Heading back for now. *'Horner:' The Hyperion needs time to recover from that! We're leaving for a bit, Nova. (Hyperion heath depleted) *'Horner:' Someone get Swann! We need to patch up our ship. *'Horner:' Our systems are critical. We have to retreat. (Gorgon destroyed) *'Nova:' Damn it! They destroyed one of our Gorgons. (Defenders bases attacked) *'Defenders Trooper:' They're pushing us back! *'Defenders Trooper:' For the general! *'Defenders Trooper:' We're losing ground! (Final Xanthos fight) *'Davis:' So you've fought your way here. You're a good soldier, Nova. But so am I. *'Reigel:' Nova... the Xanthos is transforming! This combat mode was classified - even from me. I don't know what you'll be facing. Davis: Send in the reserves. This ghost will fight us to the end. Davis: I still need more forces. If we fail today, we lose the Dominion! Davis: All personnel to my position! We have risked everything for this! (Xanthos defeated) *'Reigel:' It is done. Preliminary scans show some injuries among the crew, but Davis is still alive... However, the communications channels are chaotic. She hasn't spoken since the crash. *'Nova:' Just send me her last known coordinates. I'll find her myself. *'Reigel:' Of course. *'Reigel:' Davis should be just ahead. She seems to be alone. *'Nova:' Good. *'Davis:' November Terra. I knew your family when you were a child. We were all part of the same circles back then - the same side. *'Nova:' The past doesn't matter. *'Davis:' I have made mistakes, and I will pay for them. I know why you're coming here. You think you're going to do the right thing. What you don't realize is that if you do this, you are no better than I am. Think on that before you act. I will say no more. *'Nova:' Go to hell. *'Reigel:' Nova, what have you done? After Mission *'Reigel:' I know you're there, Nova. You deliberately disobeyed the emperor's orders. But then I knew him before he was the emperor... when he was the crown prince, and his primary interest was artifacts. I joined his Moebius Foundation dreaming I'd invent things to astound the sector... Instead, I destroyed my career. This is the only life I have left... same as you. *'Nova:' Why are you telling me this? *'Reigel:' The crew is loyal to you alone, Nova. We will go wherever you lead. *'Nova:' The Dominion's always going to have problems... They'll need us to solve them - our own way. *'Lockwell:' ...And finally an update on the attempted coup by the Defenders of Man. Tensions of subsided in the Dominion after Emperor Valerian regained control of the government and released all related evidence in a public report. Our polls show that most people feel the emperor was justified in using lethal force against General Davis, given the danger she presented... *'Horner:' What should we do about Nova? *'Valerian:' Let her go... for now. The Defenders of Man have been defeated, and Davis is dead. Having disobeyed a direct order by killing her, Nova is now on the run. Despite her fugitive status, she stands ready to lead her crew in fighting for the Dominion on their own terms. Through the efforts of one covert operative, a conspiracy that claimed countless innocent lives has been exposed and dismantled, and order has been restored. This concludes the story of Nova Covert Ops. Thank you for all you have done. Final Message: To all terran, protoss and zerg - it's been quite the ride. StarCraft II has been a labor of love for us, driven by loyalty and support from our players. Thank you for pushing us to new heights and for joining us on this unforgettable journey. 'Glhf,' and we'll see you on the battlefield -StarCraft II development team References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. Category:Quotations